


Punishing Phil

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [30]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dom/sub, Edging, Hickies, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Phil upsets Dan. Dan punishes Phil.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on two prompts that I was sent on Tumblr.
> 
> Everything in italics is the backstory.

Phil stares up at the white expanse of the ceiling. He moves his arms and tugs at the rope that bind his wrists to the bed. The corse texture rubs against his skin. It’s not uncomfortable. It will leave a mark that will fade in a day though. Until then, it’s a reminder of the situation that he’s in.

_Early morning light cracks through the blinds. Phil groans at the intrusion. He pulls his blanket over his head in an attempt to hide and possibly fall back asleep. It’s no use. His mind is awake and his bladder is screaming for relief._

Dan digs through the bottom of his wardrobe. All the supplies that he needs are laid out on his bed. He’s not looking for anything in particular. He’s just buying time and raising the anticipation.

_Phil grabs his glasses off his side table and places them on his face. They sit askew on the bridge of his nose. He climbs out of bed and stumbles out of his room towards the bathroom. His feet pad harshly against the carpet._

Looking around the room, Phil tilts his head in search of noise. The sound of movement from the bedroom next door gives Phil an indication of Dan’s location. His shoulders are starting to ache. He could pull himself up and prop against his headboard. He doesn’t dare move though. That would make his punishment even worse.

_Phil finishes his bathroom needs and heads to the kitchen. The sound of clanging china and opening cabinets fill the space. He’s not completely awake yet. He starts singing absentmindedly as he waits for his coffee to be done._

Dan turns to face the items on the bed. One bottle of lube, one cock ring, and one vibrator. A smirk erupts onto his face at the sight. He figures enough time has passed. He gathers up the items and opens his door.

_The clanging is so loud that Dan’s convinced it’s happening right next to his head. He opens his eyes with a groan only to confirm that he’s the only one in his bedroom. He knows that he shouldn’t stay up so late if he wants to be in a better mood in the mornings._

The bedroom door opens. Dan steps through before shutting it behind him. Phil can see he’s carrying items in his hands, but he’s not close enough to distinguish them individually. He has a pretty good idea what they are. He watches in silence as Dan moves across the room before coming to a stop at the side of the bed.

_Dan drags his feet down the hallway. He stops in the doorway of the kitchen. Phil is leaning against one of the counters munching on a bowl of cereal. His hair is sticking up in different directions. His glasses are crooked. His pajama pants are slung low on his hips and his shirt is rumpled enough that a strip of his stomach is visible._

Phil watches as Dan’s dark, lust filled eyes sweep over his naked form. He swallows hard. “You can call me Sir,” Dan says in a low voice. He twists his mouth into a smirk. Phil nods his head.

_Dan watches as Phil prepares his morning coffee. “Morning,” Phil whispers in his unused voice. Dan grunts in response. He takes two steps into the kitchen before Phil is gathering his items and squeezing past him. They usually wait for each other, but Dan has no fight in him at the moment. He lets him go._

“Do you know why you’re getting punished?” Dan asks. Phil nods his head. Dan flicks Phil in the ribs with his finger. Phil jumps at the contact. “Answer me,” he commands.

_Phil settles onto the sofa in the lounge. He turns on the tv and settles in for breakfast. He can hear Dan banging around in the kitchen. Phil clicks the volume up a few points before returning to his cereal._

“I made you mad. I made a mess in the kitchen,” Phil answers. His voice is tiny and meek. Dan nods his head and caresses Phil’s cheek. “That’s correct. Good boy,” he praises.

_With Phil gone, Dan can survey the kitchen better. Drawers and cabinet doors are open. Milk, sugar, coffee grounds, and cereal dust coat the counter. He grumbles to himself as he moves to grab a towel to clean up the mess. He hisses as his left hip hits the corner of a drawer. Pain pulses out from the contact spot._

Phil nuzzles into Dan’s hand. He knows he probably shouldn’t, but he can’t help it. Dan’s hand is warm and comforting. It makes Phil happy to feel it against his cheek. He knows that this might be the last bit of kindness he gets for a while and wants to enjoy it while he can.

_A dull ache resinates from his head. Dan brings his hand up and rubs the effected spot. He whacked his head on an open cabinet door. A squelching noise sounds from his feet. He looks down and notices a puddle of water that he’s walked into. A sound of frustration erupts from his throat. Dan throws down the towel and stomps off towards the living room._

Dan retracts his hand. Phil exhales heavily at the loss. Dan drops the items onto the bed with a muffled thump. Phil watches as Dan strips off his shirt and tosses it towards a corner of the room. Dan pauses and looks at Phil for a moment. Phil can see the gears turning in Dan’s head. It’s like Dan has way too many ideas and no clue where to begin.

_“The fuck is wrong with you,” Dan exclaims. Phil looks towards the other man. Dan’s hair is wild from sleep. His eyes are wide and aflame. Dark semi circles color the skin just beneath his auburn eyes as if to highlight his lack of sleep. Phil’s frozen. His spoon is halfway between the bowl and his face. His mouth is open in anticipation to take the bite._

Dan climbs onto the bed and settles between Phil’s legs. His fingertips dance up Phil’s sides. Phil shifts under Dan’s electric touch. Dan braces himself and leans down to kiss Phil. “The safe word is red,” he murmurs against the other man’s lips.

_Phil shuts his mouth and returns his spoon to his bowl. He sets the whole thing on the coffee table in front of him. He flicks off the tv and then turns his undivided attention to Dan. “What are you talking about?” he asks._

Dan’s lips move nimbly across Phil’s face before stopping to suck a light mark just below his ear. Phil bucks at the sensations of Dan’s teeth grazing against his skin. Dan pulls back and grabs the cock ring. He slides it snuggly over Phil’s semi flaccid cock. Phil whines at the obstruction. Dan pays him no mind and grabs the lube from the side of the bed. He coats his hand before wrapping it around Phil’s length.

_“What do you mean ‘What am you talking about’?!” Dan exclaims. Phil takes a deep breath and tries to maintain his composure. He hasn’t the faintest clue what Dan’s yelling at him for. Phil sighs. He finds himself wondering if it’s too early to argue._

Phil inhales sharply at the coldness of the lube on his cock. Dan starts stroking him. He leans his head back down and gets back to work. Phil can feel Dan nipping and kissing at his collar bone. Dan bites down harshly and starts to suck a mark. Phil whimpers at the sensation.

_“I really have no idea what you’re talking about Dan. Why are you yelling? It’s too early to fight,” Phil responds in a slightly dismissive tone. Dan is fuming. He can imagine the fake smoke rolling out of his ears. “It’s never to early too fight when you’ve fucked up again,” Dan spits back. Phil frowns._

Phil gasps as Dan moves onto a new patch of skin. He’s unsure how many marks Dan has left on him because he feels lost in the sensation that is Dan. The way Dan is positioned makes Phil feel like he’s all around him. “Close Sir,” Phil huffs out. Suddenly, everything stops. Dan’s no longer touching him. He’s no longer marking him. Phil can feel himself slipping back from the precipice of his orgasm.

_Dan cross the room and grabs Phil’s arm. He yanks him off the couch and drags him the twenty or so feet back to their kitchen. Phil can feel Dan’s fingertips digging into his skin. He stays silent as he stumbles behind the very pissed off man._

Phil’s calmed down. His orgasm has retreated much to his whining and disappointment. Dan wraps his hand around Phil’s cock once again. He can feel Phil twitch against his palm. He moves down lower onto Phil before he begins to mark him all over his stomach and his sides.

_They come to an abrupt halt in the kitchen doorway. Phil slightly crashes into Dan. “What do you see here?” Dan asks while he gestures wildly to the space. Phil looks around. The kitchen looks nearly exactly how it looked when he left it roughly fifteen minutes ago. With fresh, and slightly more awake eyes, Phil can see what Dan is referring to. “It’s a mess,” he says quietly._

Dan sits back and admires his handiwork. Phil’s torso is littered with bruises in various shades of red and purple. “Please Sir please,” Phil begs as he bucks his hips. His orgasm is right there. He’s so close. Dan chuckles and shakes his head. He backs away from Phil and settles fully between his legs. Phil whines, groans, and thrashes with disappointment. His orgasm slips away from him once again.

_“Yes it’s a mess. Of course it’s a mess. You always do this. You leave a mess and expect me to clean it up,” Dan states. His tone his harsh. Phil winces at Dan’s words, but he knows it’s true. He does have a habit of destroying the kitchen in the early morning hours. “I’m sorry,” Phil apologizes._

Phil watches as Dan relubes his fingers. “Spread your legs,” Dan commands. Phil stretches his legs wide; giving Dan complete access to his body. Dan slides a finger inside and waste no time moving it. There is no teasing or light touches. Dan is on a mission and Phil is being punished.

_Dan turns to face Phil. “You’re sorry?” he yells. “Sorry isn’t good enough this time Phil. I’m sick of it. I’m sick of bruising myself just to get my breakfast. I’m sick of stepping in water. I’m done.” Phil’s silent for a moment. He’s not sure what he can say to defuse the situation. Dan’s seething with rage and emotions. “I’ll clean it up,” Phil states finally._

Phil can feel Dan’s three fingers stretching open his ass. His whole crotch and ass is slick with lube. He can feel Dan brushing lightly against his prostate. “Please Sir,” Phil begs. Dan shifts his hand. “Is this what you want?” he asks as he rubs down onto Phil’s spot. “Yes!” Phil cries and his hips start to buck.

_Dan closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He’s decided that Phil is going to clean the kitchen, but not right now. Now, Phil’s going to be punished. Dan opens is eyes and narrows them in Phil’s direction. Phil swallows hard at the dark expression encompassing Dan’s face. “Not yet. First, I’m going to punish you Phil. I’m going to teach you a lesson,” he says in a low tone. Phil feels himself nod._

Phil’s practically in tears. Dan’s working a vibrator in and our of his ass in such a way that it presses against his prostate with every thrust. Phil’s cock is so hard and his balls are so heavy that he wants to scream. Dan stops moving the vibrator, but leaves it buzzing inside of Phil. He takes his hand and rolls Phil’s balls in it. “You’re doing so well baby. You’re taking your punishment so well. We’re almost done,” Dan coos. He shifts up the bed and peppers Phil’s face in feather like kisses. “Thank you Sir. Yes Sir. Please Sir,” Phil babbles out. He’s not sure what he’s even asking for or saying at this point. Dan nods his head as if he completely understands Phil’s meaning.

_Dan watches Phil hand his head in defeat. “Yes. Punish me. Teach me a lesson,” Phil resigns himself to Dan’s will. Dan grips Phil’s hips tightly with his hands and kisses him._

Phil feels spacey. He’s lost track of how many orgasms he’s been denied. Dan’s naked and on the bed with him. The cock ring is finally off. Phil can feel his cock laying heavy against his stomach and smearing precum across his skin. Dan’s lube covered cock is pressing into his entrance. Slowly, Dan slides inside.

_Dan pulls back slightly, ending the kiss before either of them get too carried away. His hands are still gripping Phil’s hips tightly. “Are you sure about this?” Dan asks in a whisper. “Yes,” Phil responds._

Dan stills for a moment before moving in a harsh and fast manner. Phil’s body feels like it’s on fire in the best way possible. His loud moans are echoing throughout the room. Dan’s grunting into Phil’s ear. He knows that neither of them are going to last long. He can feel Phil squeezing tightly around him. Phil feels Dan shift to hit his spot and grip his cock. He knows his orgasm is almost here.

_Phil follows behind Dan as Dan leads them down the hallway. They end up in Phil’s room where most of their sexual encounters take place. Dan drops Phil’s hand as they reach the bed. “Strip,” he orders._

“I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna-,” Phil cries out. He doesn’t get to finish his statement. His orgasm rips through his body. He’s covering Dan and himself with his cum. His mouth is open in a silent scream. He can feel himself starting to float away.

_Phil’s fingers grip the nape of his shirt and he slowly pulls it over his head. Dan watches as more of his pale torso is exposed. Phil tosses the shirt off to the side and slides his pants down. It isn’t long before he’s standing stark naked in front of Dan. “Get on the bed,” Dan commands._

Dan can’t stand it any longer. Phil’s ass is death gripping around his cock. With one final and rough thrust, he orgasms inside of Phil. “Phil!” he cries out as he hits his high. Phil is silent below him. Dan pulls out and grabs a discarded towel to clean them both up. Then, he undoes Phil’s wrists.

_From his spot, Phil watches Dan move around the room. He watches as Dan opens the wardrobe door and rummage around in the bottom. Dan finds what he’s looking for and returns to the bed. Phil can see the rope in Dan’s hands. He lays down and positions his arms correctly. Dan attaches Phil’s wrists to the bed frame and checks that they’re alright. Phil confirms that they’re comfortable. Dan crosses the room and opens the door._

When Phil comes to, Dan is massaging his back and arms. “That was amazing,” Phil mumbles. “Yes it was,” Dan agrees. Phil rolls over and faces Dan. “I’m sorry I didn’t clean up the kitchen,” he apologizes. “It’s okay. Just remember for next time,” Dan responds. “Do you want me to clean it now?” Phil asks. Dan shakes his head and wraps his arms around Phil; pulling him close. “Not right now. Now we cuddle,” Dan responds.

_Dan pauses in the open door frame. His eyes move from the rope and over Phil’s naked form. He bites his lower lip at the sight. Then, he turns and heads out of the room; shutting the door behind him._


End file.
